Another World
by blondie1421
Summary: Set in after NM. Edward never came back. Bella has a secret past and future that she never told anyone. Full summery inside. may change rating in the future. Bella/Peter ON HOLD!
1. Summery

A Whole Nether World

**Summery**

During New Moon. Edward left Bella behind. But little did he know that he was not the only one with a secret. You see Bella may seem human to anyone who doesn't know the truth, when said truth is she is a super-human. A sponge to be exact; multiple powers. There are things she was seen and done that no one has ever needed to go through. Getting over Edward was easier than she thought, but could that be a problem in the end? 6 years later she is in New York. 24 years old; running from the company; taking care of her dying uncle. While there she runs into the most handsome man she has ever seen, those brown eyes, and turns out to be her uncle's at home nurse. What will happen for the two?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Bella 18_

He's gone. He left me. Told me I was no good for him.

I knew I shouldn't get attached to someone, no matter what happens they always end up leaving, and most of the time not in a pleasant way.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I have a dark past, darker than most would like to think about. You see I was kidnapped at 12 for the powers that I have, the powers that have been a part of me since I was 5. When they were taking me they shot my parents right in front of me.

Okay so maybe you're confused a little bit, and that is okay I would be worried if you weren't. You see there are certain events in my life that have caused some major problems for me. It also doesn't help that I have a temper and know how to use it. After my parent's death I went to live with my uncle Charlie, when I was 16, he took me in and we came up with me being his 'daughter' for all intense and purposes.

Okay, so you see the big gap that I have in my life. 12 to 16, yeah well that was my hell right there. You see there are people in this world that want to experiment with us, make us stronger, become their weapons, lock us up, or kill us. They are scared that we may take over the world, when really all we want is a normal life, a life where we can be free and not have to worry about looking over our shoulder all the time.

So those four years, okay, so I got taken to this place where they hold my kind, the super-humans, when they saw that I could do more than telekinesis, they pushed me to force my powers out and use them. You see I'm what they call a 'sponge' I absorb others powers, now the cool part is that when I absorb one it is not weak, like when you first start using them, I can get it as strong or stronger then what the person has. Which is why they torched me so much; the way they trained me was to use my temper against me, taunt me 'til I'm to attack. Well there is where the problem is, they pushed me to hard one day and it nearly killed me. Three days later they tried the same thing, only this time I didn't black out or almost die, no this time I lost control to the monster inside me. He took over my powers and I got myself out of that place as fast as I could, killing anyone and everyone who got in my way.

Later that night I was walking around cut up, no shoes, and my anger out of control; you see I found out when I lose control of my temper I only remember bits and pieces of the time from when it starts until I calm down. But what I do remember is Matt Parkman helping me out and giving me shelter. It wasn't until a week later that I finally calmed down enough to actually function and have my emotions back.

Matt and his wife took care of me for the next month until I finally decided I needed a relative. Now some of you may think that this was after Matt could read minds, but surprisingly enough he was normal, luckily.

Saying good bye to them was really hard, in that time frame with them they helped me learn how to stay calm, which was a pain in the ass in the beginning. It was a tearful good bye that's for sure.

I ended up coming to Forks, Washington to live wi_th _Uncle Charlie, going to high school, living off fake records just so I can stay hidden, than having Edward Cullen and his family leave me.

What a wonderful life I have.

_**BELLA 24**_

Okay so maybe life hasn't gone my way, after I graduated high school Charlie died of a heart attack, Victoria found me, we all see how that fight ended, after that drama I ended staying in Forks for a year after than headed to New York, where I am living with a family friend Charles Deveaux. Somehow mom knew him from when they were kids. He was kind enough to take me in, all expenses paid, god I love that man.

He became very ill this past year though, Simone and I have been worried, and although we go at each others throats all hours of the day, we haven't been since we first found out. We can to an agreement that Charles comes first and not our petty fighting.

AWAW

This day has become a pain in my ass since it started, first, now as much as it pains me to say it, my heels broke. Never in my life would I have thought I would say that, but it's true, they were my favorite. Second, I woke up late, it wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that Charles is doing worse today. And lastly, we ran out of coffee at the house, okay I know this shouldn't be a big problem, but never was I a morning person and if you don't want to be bitched at than I need my morning coffee.

So here I am standing in the insanely long line at my favorite café trying to be patient, trying the operative term.

"Hello Miss Swan, wha-" I cut him off right there.

"The usual, and the faster you can get it to me the better." I tell him.

While I am waiting for the coffee boy to get me my life support, I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"Bella?"

I stiffen, turning around I come face to face with none other than….. 

* * *

><p>AN; Hey I know that this is a short chapter, but don't worry after the easter holiday you will get more. Second, I am so happy to see that people like this story when it has barely anything to it. You guys make my day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, give me your thought. Happy Easter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so, how can I say this? You guys are awesome. No ifs, ands or buts'. Truly.

Now to clear some things up, some of you are asking if it is any of the Cullen's and I have to tell you that they will not show up for a little while, but you may get a little preview of what is going on with them before they actually find Bella.

Now you may be wondering if Bella ever forgave Jasper, and this is a yes. Just to get that out there.

So here you go, the next chapter. Enjoy:)

Song: Happily Ever After- He Is We, This- Darius Rucker

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Impossible, yes most defiantly impossible.

"Matt?" I ask. "What are you doing here?" by the time I finish my sentence I was enveloped into a Matt hug. Now I have never been an affectionate person, but this is the man that found me and calmed me down. I could not help but going back to being 16 again in his arms.

"I just came to visit. What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Oh you know, trying to have a normal life." I laugh, but stop when I see his scowl. "Look I have gotten better but still have troubled times. Don't worry, okay?"

"You should talk to someone lik-" He was cut off but someone rudely interruption. "Matt who is this?"

When I look over to yell at him, I bit my tongue. He is georgous, his brown hair falling into his eyes, those deep brown eyes. With his eyebrow raise, looking frustrated. God the things I want to do to this man. _Wait, what? I just met him, and im suppose to be pissed at him._

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, deathly calm.

"Bella, calm down no need to get mad," I look at him skeptically, then indicated for him to continue, "Peter, this is Bella, the girl I told you about. Bella this is Peter." So sexy man has a name, why does he look so familiar?

"Well hello, but I really should be going. It was nice to see you again Matt, oh and what happened in the past stays there, no need to relive it." I tell him giving him a firm look. "Nice to meet you Peter." And with that I left.

* * *

><p>My day has not gone any better. After running into Matt, I had a this weird feeling that he was there for a reason other then what he gave me. <em>Well I could always look into the future,<em> No, no i don't like doing that, just like I don't want to look through peoples head. My life is difficult enough without those to fun little powers. _I need to see Isaac_.

You see Isaac has been a good friend for years, that is how Simone met him. You'd think she would be a little less bitchy with me since i introduced her to Isaac, but hell to the no. Anyways he see's the future, and even though I can too, thanks to him, I really don't like what I see most of the time. So going to him is my best bet.

* * *

><p>"Isaac?" I call out, "Hey you here? I really need your help." Where the hell is he?<p>

Walking around his loft is like walking through a maze, there are paintings everywhere. And me being me look at them all, I mean these are what are suppose to happen. The good thing is we can always change the future. Nothing is set and stone, we control our fate, not something pre-written.

Walking around the corner I see a black bag. The black bag, the one that holds Isaac's ability to access the future. Yes, it may be illegal but trust me when I say it helps. Hell I've used them a couple of times just to keep me calm, although it burned off quickly, it helps. Simone would kill me if she knew I walked in on this, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Right? Right.

Walking further into the studio I see Isaac. His back is to me and he is actually painting something, _well it has been a month since he last took the bag out. _I wonder how long he has been like this? I mean it's not like there is an actual time limit, but if it get's to be to much time, it could kill him. He has become a close friend of mine. Yes I, Isabella Swan, have a friend that actually understands me. Well mostly, the past is still off limit's to him. No need for me to lose the battle that is going on in my head 24/7.

Ah, my inner demon or monster...hunger? Hell if I know, what I do know is that it want's to come free and take my control away, along with my humanity. How I lasted as long as I did with the Cullen's without and slip-ups is beyond me. _Maybe it has to do with I got high at least twice a month,_ yes that could be it. I wonder if they ever figure that part out? Oh well, don't really care for them that much anyways. I don't give second chances that often. It's not like candy, you can't give and take as much as you want.

20 minutes later Isaac finally snaps out of it, thankfully, and stands there looking at it.

"You know doing this stuff by yourself can be a dangerous thing. For all I know I was going to have to bring you back to life." I say with no emotion.

"Shit Bell, don't you know it's not good to sneak up on someone?" He freaked.

"Damn it Isaac, do you not understand? If you stay to long in the future you could die." I yelled at him, "What do you have to say to that, hm? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I would lose the only real friend I have. To top it off Simone would kill me if she knew what I walked in on. Really just leave your bag out in the open. You better thank your lucky stars that it was me and not her that came." I finished my rant. Feeling like I could lose control any second, I start taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Isa, hey are you okay?" I shake my head. "We'll get back to that in a second, but yes I know how dangerous it can get if your not here to pull me out, I just had this feeling that I needed to check it. I am truly sorry, yes I should have put everything away before i got sucked in, yeah I should have called you, and yes I am more than thankful that Simone didn't have to see any of this." By the time he was done talking he enveloped me in a hug and started rubbing soothing circles on my back.

That is what I like about Isaac, I can come in yelling and find that i need to calm down before something bad happen and he helps me; no questions asked. Not until I am calmed down at least. We are both alone, no family left. Simone, as much as we dislike each other, is like a sister to me. The fact that she is with Isaac just completes our totally dysfunctional family.

"What happened today that has you so worked up? You know it's no good can come from you if things turn to the worst and you lose it." He says calmly.

Now as much as I want to tell him the truth about running into Matt, and tell him about my past, I can't; nothing good can come from it.

"Someone from my past found me today, and I don't know if it was just a coincident or by purpose." I simply say, but knowing Isaac he will want to know more.

"Who?" Ah, there it is.

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat."

"But generosity brought him back."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"Come on Isa, tell me, you know that I can't help unless you tell me. I know you don't want to relive anything, but if you keep it inside it could do more harm than it should." I hate it when he is right.

So I tell him everything. EVERYTHING, everything. my entire past. My nightmare that I call my life. From my parents death, all the way to Matt finding me in New York. By the time I am done I have had 3 shots, and on my second beer. What? A little liquid luck never hurt.

"Wow" was all he said. That is more then I thought he would at least, so at least it's a good start.

"I know."

* * *

><p>After telling Isaac everything, I just had to be alone. Probably not the best thing but I needed it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been? The art gallery keeps calling and asking for you. Dad is worse. And your drunk!"<p>

"Well hello to you to Simone. Who pissed in your tea this morning?" I smirk. I may want to be left alone but it would be stupid to give up an opportunity to piss Miss-I-Am-better-than-you.

"Well? Explain. Now!" _count to 10 and breath, she may be a bitch but you don't want to harm her._

"First off chill. I have the gallery handled. Second, I had things to do people to see. I am an important person you know?" smirking at that I continue, "Now last, I, my dearest, am not drunk. But yes, before you ask, I have had a few drinks. I, unlike you, am not a light weight. So no fruity drinks for me, but thanks anyway."

"Go get everything done. And I mean NOW!"

Saluting I say, "Yes ma'am, right away ma'am." I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"Go fuck your self, Isabella."

"Nah I'm good. I just got down with that sexy man around the corner."

"UGH! I'm leaving, dad wanted to talk to you; before you disappeared." Good leave then good rid- wait disappeared. What the hell is that suppose to mean?

* * *

><p>Walking to Charles' room I can't help but be confused. What the fuck did she mean by <em>before you disappear<em>?

Well if truth be told, I should be leaving. I have been here too long and hell I haven't been caught in 8 years, and I am not going to start anytime soon.

_Knock knock_

With a faint come in I walk in and see Charles sitting in bed watching _CNN, _and his nurse, it looks like, standing in the corner with his back to us.

"Hey" _Hey_ that's all that you have? This man has been like a father to me and 'hey' is all I come up with. Pathetic Bells.

"Are you okay?" huh? Now he lost me.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your talk with Isaac," ah yes of course he would have seen that,"but I have to say, you still didn't tell him everything, Isabella. That is something important and you are going to need help to get it."

Shit. That's all I have to say.

"I-um-I." With a defeated sigh I give in and tell him. "Okay no I didn't. What do expect from me? I just relived my past, even the parts that I don't remember and those are the most painful cause I know what happened during that time, it isn't a pleseant thing, and now you want me to tell him the reason behind my lose of control. I am truly sorry to disappoint you, but there is no way in hell that, that is ever going to happen. Do you know what would happen if other's knew what they were capable of? I know. And the fact that I escaped at 16 with something in me that they don't even know how to control, and 8 years later I'm still alive and kicking. I think I'm doing a pretty damn good job! So no I am no putting anyone else in that kind of danger."

Damn. Breath, just breath. Calm down. NOW!

"Isabella, it is essential that you calm down. I can see the fire in your eyes, fight it, don't let it take over."

Breath. "How did you find out?" Breath.

"I'm not an ignorant fool Isabella, I just put two and two together. Every time you get angry your eyes show the fire of what is going on in your head; the battle you are fighting." No doubt that my face shows my disbelief as much as I feel it. "Don't look at me like that it's true. Your mother had the same fire in her. Granted it wasn't force as it is with you, but still, she was always as stubborn as a mule, and I swear the temper she had could make a grown man cry."

He never talked about my mother, not that I wanted him to but still. "What was she like? Before...before everything that happened?"

"You don't remember her well do you?" When I shake my head he continues. "She always had a free spirit, never wanting to stay in one place long. Very beautiful, just like you, and strong willed. She always loved a good fight when it came her way. That's why she purposely let them find her. One day, her plan went haywire. She almost died, if it wasn't for your father she probably wouldn't have lived long. A year later they got married in Vagas, beautiful wedding, and 10 months later you came along. You must know that no matter what happened in the end she was always doing it for you and your safty. They knew that it was a possibility that they would come for you. Even when you were 5 you were more powerful then men who had been doing this for years. Your parents both knew that if they fought they would have killed you too. So they sacrificed themselves so you can live and try to change the world."

Wiping away the tear that fell. I always wondered why they never fought back. I mean they were both strong people, they taught me what I know. Expect the unexpected, the drilled that into my head since I was still in diapers. They died so I could live. _Yeah live a life where I have to fight myself, yeah thanks mom and dad great job_ I thought sarcastically.

"Sir can you sit up for a minute." a voice to the side of me said. I had been so concentrated on the conversation with Charles that I completely forgot about the nurse. _The nurse with a very familiar voice._

"I need a drink." I mumble as I walk over to Charles' bar. "Scotch or brandy?"

"Scotch." He answers.

"Scotch it is, you know you should invest in some taquilla, or maybe vodka. No, Everclear. Defiantly everclear, strongest out there. Yes that would clear my head up." I laugh at the end. You may think I'm joking but I'm not. I am the calmed drunk you will ever see around.

"I'll keep that in mind. But do you really think it's a good idea."

Turning around I start to answer but when I see who is working on Charles, I almost drop the drinks. I said almost, I will not waste something that will calm me.

Regaining myself I answer him. "No I don't think it's a good idea, I think it is a fantastic one. Just as long as not extracurricular activities are going one with it." I smirk at the end.

"Isabella." Charles warns. Yeah that's right, Charles know's. But that doesn't mean he approves, but he understands why I do it.

"Hey, I did say _as long as i don't_ which I won't. 1 at a time is more than enough for me. Trust me." I mumbled the last part.

Charles was about to say something, no doubt scolding me, when he was interuppted, "There you go, I will be back tomorrow around the same time."

"Thank you Peter." Ah yes, who else did you think it was, the fucking boggie man? No, out of all the people, nurses, in all of New York it had to be Peter; someone who know's Matt. How they know each other, I have no clue nor do I really care.

"Yes thank you Peter." I say to him. "And hey, I'm sorry for how i acted this morning. Today has just not been my day at all." I explain. Hey I can be nice, okay I can try at least. But there is just something about him that I can't put my finger on. He seems nice, I guess. He's hot. Okay sexy is more like it. And looks like he could keep a secret.

"Oh I can tell." There went all of the good qualities. If you look out the window you can see them floating away. _Ass_

"Oh really now?" Now I am pissed. Any alcohol I have had during the day out the window, just like Peter is about to be.

"Yeah, this morning you looked like someone pissed in your coffee and now over something that is totally pointless. I told you I noticed, not that it bothered me." Yes just dig your self a deeper hole Petrelli.

"You insignificant twit, you think you can walk around pissing people off. Well let me tell you something, you just messed with the wrong person." Now you may all run. This is what I was trying to avoid all day and in walks Mr. Fancy-Pants-with-a-man-purse doing the exact opposite of calming.

By now I have lost my control, I can feel it. Some where in the background I hear Charles asking someone to do something for his lazy ass, but all I can concentrate on is the man in front of me who thinks it's okay to mess with me. To tell you the truth I don't know what's going on, everything is red, my hearing is muffled, and I'm not in control. I feel like i have been stuck in a black room with no windows or a door.

I have no clue how long this goes until i finally see something. It's blurry but it's something. The next thing I know Claire de lune is playing in the background and someone saying that this is not who I am, and to fight it.

All of a sudden I get everything back, the only problem is I'm on the ground clutching my head saying "no, no, no, no" over and over again. This is just the beginning of it.

"Isa, come on sweat heart. Come back." Charles says.

"Just make it stop!" I sob

"You have to fight it, don't give in."

"I can't. It hurts so much." I can't stop the shaking nor the tears that come out.

"I know, but you have to. Fight it off then Peter will let you go." What Peter is still here?

"Thank God" The pain that rakes through my body at that moment is unbearable that I scream.

"Bella. I know this could be a bad idea, but please calm down. I have Matt on the way if it helps." Peter says calmly.

"Matt" shake "is" shake "still here?" I'm shaking so bad I can barely talk.

"Yes I am. Come on I know it hurts. Remember what you and Janet used to do?" I nod. "Look for the beach, you see it? Good. Now sit in the chair and Marcel will have your drink already there. Now all you have to do is sit back and relax." I nodded while consentrating. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm so sorry." I sob. "I hurt Matt. I need you to do something." He nods. "I need you to get Isaac, he has what I need." Nodding he goes to my phone and calls Isaac.

The whole time I'm sitting in Peter's embrace trying to calm down and relax some more. You know if it weren't for the fact that he can be a complete ass, he is nice still.

"I am truly sorry, I really didn't mean to make you mad." He said so serien.

"It's fine, today has just not gone well since I woke up." I tell him. And it's true, this all started with a damn shoe.

Before he can say anything else Isaac walks in with the one thing I need at the moment. " Okay hand me your arm." Doing as I was told, Isaac ties what looks like one of Charles' ties above my elbow. Finding the right vain, and shoot up.

"What did you just give her?" Matt asks.

"You're a cop, you should know what this stuff looks like." Isaac replies.

"How could you do that? What was it?" Peter asks.

I can't take it anymore. "Guys. Shut. The. Fuck. Up." now that I have there attention. "Coke, a faster way of calming while it drugs up the monster so I can get my head back, okay? Now if your going to fight and argue over how this is so wrong, then get out 'cause I really don't have the energy to deal with it."

With that they shut up.

* * *

><p>That night Peter stayed with me. All through my cold sweat to the shaking. Even though I begged him to go he always said "Bella I'm a nurse if something bad is to happen and I'm not here, I don't know what i would do." so I left it at that. He would talk to me, tell me about his childhood, how he chose nursing over a lawyer, and his powers.<p>

This is why I HAVE to stay in control. I can't, no matter how much at times I want to, hurt Peter. And this is the my last thought before I let sleep take over me

* * *

><p>AN: I DO NOT CONDONE DRUGS AT ALL. I have seen the effects of it first hand and I lost an uncle to them. It's a terrible thing to get caught up in. Stay in school, and don't do drugs.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy this Chapter. Finally finished with the semester. Whoop! Good luck to those who are still in school.

Thanks for the reviews.

To answer some questions, yes Peter had to be an ass and you will find out why soon enough.

Songs: Wild and Young- American Bang. Summer Nights-Rascal Flatts

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

_"Hey mom I'm home." I call out._

_When no one answers I try again. "Hey momma, come on I don't like when you sneak up on me. It's not funny."_

_"Mom?"_

_Turning the corner I see both my parents tied up, "ISABELLA RUN!" mom says, but I can't my feet have been cemented to the ground._

_"Run NOW!" Dad yells. With the look and feelings they are projecting I turn to run but am caught before I can go anywhere._

_"Now, now do you really think that was a smart thing to do?" The man next to me asks._

_"Just don't hurt her please!" Mom screams._

_"Ma' what's goin' on?" I ask in a small voice._

_"Oh you don't know do you sweetie?" The man asks. I try to throw them away but I am powerless._

_"Ah right, you can thank the Hatian for that one right there," he points to the man holding me,"you see when he is around you become powerless. Nifty thing it is. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard,"I start struggling to get out of the Hatian's hold,"hard it is then." With that he shoots both my parents._

_"MOM! DAD!" I scream. "NOOOOO!" I am fighting harder now to get out of the clutches of the men who is holding me._

"NO!" I say shooting out of bed.

Not again, I have not had that dream for three years now. Why now?

"Isa, hey look at me" doing as I am told, I find myself looking at Isaac, "good. Breath. Everything is going to be okay, it was just a dream. I promise. Breath with me." Doing as I am told, I find myself calmed within minutes.

"Not just any dream. I haven't had that one in three years Isaac." I say.

"I know." he simply says. Yes that is right, the last time I had this dream I was staying at Isaac's because I couldn't take Simone's constant nagging. The funny thing is I think he always figured out what I was dreaming before I even told him. In turn piecing together my past.

"I'm going to go get you some coffee. Matt and Peter are still here, okay?" Nodding my head he leaves. Wait they're still here? Finally looking around I see that both of them, and by the looks of it never left my side.

"Did you stay here all night?" I ask them.

"Yeah." They say quietly.

"Oh." I don't know what else to say. I mean yesterday I lost control and wanted to kill Peter, ran into Matt and was not as pleasant as I should have been. I mean this I wouldn't even want to stay by my side if that ever happened.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Matt asks.

"Um?" What do I say, _oh yeah my head feels like a fucking big rig ran over it because of the raging battle I am going through,_ yeah. Sounds good to me. "Truth?"

"Yeah"

With a sigh I tell him. "I feel like all of New Yorks taxis have ran over my head." Yeah, that sounds about right? Right? I guess.

"Look at me." Peter says.

When I do he shines a light in my eyes. "Whoa there. You aren't going to find anything wrong with my eyes. Trust me. Nothing is physically wrong." I tell him.

"Explain." Peter says. So I do. I tell them my entire story, never leaving anything out. Weird thing is I know I can trust them. I guess it helps if you are in the same boat.

"So after I gain control back the next day I have, basically, a raging battle going on." I finish off.

"Why did you not tell me?" Matt asked.

"Other than the fact that I have major trust issues? You were never ready. You were still normal, I guess you could say. You would have gone off and tried to lock them up. And trust me you would not have made it out alive if you did."

He is speechless. But it is the truth, no matter what. Truth hurts, fact known. Pain in the ass fact, but still.

Ready for a change in subject I ask,"So what are you doing here anyways?"

He hesitates so I take matters into my own hands. Looking into his mind, although I hate doing it, I start my search. The thing is I come up with nothing. Fuck. Okay plan B. _Tell me the truth Matt, why are you here? Are you looking for me?_

"Yes I was looking for you." Ah there it is. "Wait how did you do that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answer with a smug smile and head to my closet to get dressed.

"Yes you do. Damn it, don't lie." He yells.

"Maybe I do know. Tell me everything and then I may tell you what you want to know." I say. _hmm casual or dress it up a bit?_ Grabbing a pain of dark wash skinny jeans along with a yellow _American Eagle _shirt and my light grey sued boots. Best of both worlds. Ha.

"Fine, I was told that I needed to find the girl with the dangerous past. She is the one who can help change the world. I just never knew it was actually you." I froze. Change the world. No. No no no no no. Absolutely not. Parents said the same and look where it got me. I have my own personal caged up beast hanging around in my head wait to come out. Ha, funny.

"No." With that I walk out of my room.

"No?" Peter asks.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Just that. Listen I have enough problems of my own and changing the world is on the very bottom of the list. So no." I walk into the kitchen and straight to Isaac who is holding my coffee.

"Isa." I know that tone. I hate that tone. Giving my attention to Isaac he tells me,"You don't help, we all die."

Well fuck me. This is just perfect. I help I could die, I don't I will die. Oh what should I choose? Why the hell can I not just be normal. A normal person wouldn't have to deal with these kind of problems.

"ISABELLA MARIE FUCKING SWAN!" Oh hell no, I cannot deal with Simone this morning.

"What pissed in your cup this morning?" I ask her.

"You two better hold onto her." Isaac tells Matt and Peter. Great he knew this was going to happen yet he didn't tell me, you know we wouldn't have to deal with this if I would have know. Could have just avoided her at all costs. They both grab hold of my shoulders.

"You lying little bitch," whats new? "what the hell is this doing in my house?" Shit. She is holding up _the_ black bag. Fuck my life.

"Well I'm not sure what you call it, but most people would call that a bag. A black one at that." Yeah I know I'm playing with fire. But you ask a dumb ass question, you get a dumb ass answer.

"Oh you little..." I'm pretty sure steam would be coming out of her ears if it was possible. "I told you I don't want this stuff in this house!" She yells.

No, defiantly not in the mood. _Come on Isabella, let me out to play. We can take her out no problem._ Shaking my head, _No I am not going to._ With that answer he starts fighting to get out, ramming into the sides of the cage, clawing at anything and everything it can get its hands on. _Isabella! Let me out! _

"Keep hold boys, don't let go." Isaac tells the two holding onto me.

"Alright listen here _princess _I am not your punching bag. That right there in your hand is the best thing that has ever come into this house. And this isn't even your house, it is Charles'. You need to get your head out of your ass and let reality set in because this world is not all rainbows and ponies! I do not have to deal with your shit every damn day. You know what Simone? You and your fantasy world can go screw yourself!" With that transport to my own piece of heaven. A very secluded island, my island.

Breathing in the fresh air I say, "I'll help, but you tell anyone about this place and I swear to god I will hurt you."

"Are you okay?" Peter asks.

Realization hits me."Oh shit!" This is what Charles meant by disappearing. "Oh yeah I-I'm fine."

"Where are we?"

"Swan Island."

"Creative." Matt says sarcastically.

"West side used to have swans on it."

"Oh."

"Well make yourself at home. There are all sorts of clothes in the basement, chairs are over there," pointing to them,"-and I got the drinks." I tell them.

"You made your own relaxing place." Matt says in awe.

"Yeah. I needed to. No Marcel, but still pretty good."

"I can tell." He says with a smile.

This is going to be a hard time, no doubt about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

It's been hard since we left Bella, no one is the same anymore. Carlisle is at the hospital more times then not, Esme barely come out of her office, Emmett is not his cheery overzealous self. While Rose is just a out of it. Jasper can't even stay in the house too long because of the emotions, and Edward hasn't left his room since we got here.

**_Vision_**

_Bella is walking into a parking lot while a man is watching her from the shadows. She looks around calling out if anyone is there and when no-one answers she keeps walking to her car._

_"Hello Isabella." The man says. He is around 6'1", black hair and wearing all black._

_When she turns around to answer him she gasps, "Syler."_

_"Yes, and do you know why I'm here?"_

_"Yes." she simply answers._

_He grabs her by the throat and tells her,"And would you like to tell me what that is?"_

_"My death."_

_End Vision_

"Oh. My. God."

"Alice what was that!" Edward asks.

"I don't know. What I do know is that Bella is in trouble." I answer him.

"Alice what did you see, dear?" Esme asks.

"Bella's death."

With that everyone is in motion packing up.

_Don't worry Bella we will save you._ I thought. Looking at Edward who nods his head in agreement.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I am sorry for not updating sooner, trust me I had everything planned out and then my laptop descided that I didn't need the power coard. So all my saved work is unaccecable and me being me forgot to save it on my flash, so I had to write it all from scratch again. And just a fair warning, for the next 5 weeks I may not be updating as often fore I have a Business class that is rushed this summer. But I will try to not leave you hanging that long.

Songs: Put a Girl in it-Brooks and Dunn, Homeboys- Eric Church

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My life Has never been normal or easy for that matter. I mean look at my teenage years, nothing is normal about that. To top it off I have been on the run for 8 years. 8 years that I will never have back. Never having a normal childhood or getting into trouble all teenagers get into. No I don't and never had, had that kind of life. I guess it has to do with the fact that I excepted my life and how unnormal I am at a young age.

Dad always used to tell me, "No matter how much we wish we could chose our own path we can't, Isabella. From before we even knew anything, our life has already been set in stone. Nothing can change who you are, no matter how hard someone trys to tell you otherwise." Sometimes I wondered if he could ever see the future because he always said this when I wished to change. The thing is there are different path's that we could take, but when one is chosen you can't change the outcomes of it all. Mom always said it was the butterfly effect, step on a butterfly now and you could end up killing the entire race.

So it shouldn't have been surprising that I am planing on a way to save the world. Yes, to change the world you have to save it first.

When Peter said, "This Japaneas guy froze time, told me he was from the future, and told me to save the cheerleader save the world." That is when I froze.

You see I ment this guy, how else do you think I can teleport. Anyways he warned me that if I didn't start learning how to control myself then I might as well say good bye to the world, since aparently I kill them all. Okay so maybe I don't, but I wasn't going to find out. So I learned, changed my ways you could say. But hearing him come back is not something I wanted to hear.

"Okay, so you're telling me to save the world you have to go and save some cheerleander? Please correct me if I am wrong." I say.

"That is what he said. He was being cryptic about the whole thing to." Peter says getting frustrated. _Welcome to the club_ I thought.

"Okay, now other than the fact that he is not suppose to be messing with time, did he tell you who she is?" I ask calmly.

"No he wouldn't tell me." he pauses and looks at me with a calculating look, "How do you know him?" _Well straight foward aren't we? _Matt was sitting at the table quietly this whole time trying to figure it all out, when he turned his full attention to me.

"It's a-a Little complicated." I say.

Matt answers this time,"Complicated or not, I think we should know."

He does have a point. Damn. "Alright, he came to me once. Told me to learn to control this thing in my head or-" how do I say this next part? "-basically if I didn't I would have killed alot of people. okay?" Oh wait! "And lastly, how do you think I am able to teleport? He is the only one I know of that can do that."

Accepting the answer I tell them, "Well the only way we are going to figure this out is to go and see Isaac. He would know more than I." Nodding there heads they get ready to leave.

"Hey, wait, can't you do the exact same thing that Isaac can?" Matt asked when we were getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, but I don't like to see what could happen. I like the mystery of life, hold on-" when they grab hold I teleport to Isaacs loft, "-anyways I don't want to see how I would die and all that. So I leave it to him and if i really needed to I would look but other than that no, don't want to." True. Life is a mystery and if you descover things that aren't ready to be found yet you'll obsess over it. So no looking into the future.

"Isa, right on time." Isaac says rounding the corner.

"Well what else do you expect?" I say.

"True. This is the one you are looking for. Just finished about 20 minutes ago." He points to a painting that is still glistening with wet paint. The girl in the painting looked about 16 with blonde hair, _cheerleaders_, with a red and white cheer uniform. That was it. Nothing indicating where she is or what we are going to come up against.

"Isaac? You don't happen to know who she is do you?" Peter asked the question we all were wondering.

"I have little information on this one. All I know is she is in Midland Texas-"I gasp, but he ignores it and continues,"-and her name is..." He just stops. I look away from the painting to look at him only to see him wearing a pained expression.

"Isaac? What is her name?" I ask hesitantly.

Hesitantly, as is talking to a child he says, "Claire Bennett." and that is when I froze. I can't, no impossible. Going there would be like signing my own jail sentence.

Stuttering I ask, "D-ddid I hear you correctly? Bennett? Isaac please tell me that is wrong!"

"I'm sorry." was all he said.

Matt and Peter have been quiet through out this who freak out until Peter asks "What's wrong with the name?"

Me still being in shock and no verbal filter I answer, "Bennett as in Noah Bennett the man who killed my parents, kidnapped me, and tried to kill me. Oh but the icing on the cake is, the Texas part. Going there would be like handing myself to a bunch of starved lions. I'm sorry but I can't go there."

Looking at Matt with a pleading look hoping to god that he understands, but the murderous look he had I know I'm not going to get anywhere with him. Isaac interupts our silent conversation with words I did not what at the moment. "There is no other way. Trust me Isa I have looked for a different way, but if you don't go more problems would be created then solved. There is no other way." With hands rubbing up and down my arms and a truely appologetic look, I know I'm not going to win this one.

"Alright then. Just keep an eye out and call if there is anything coming to surprise us." With that I grab both Matt and Peter's hands and teleport just outside Dallas.

**_~*~Time Skip~*~_**

After stealing a car from some cheap ass man, we were heading towards our destination. Peter asked why didn't we just teleport there instead of Dallas. I answered honestly with them.

"I need the car ride to prepare myself before I enter a town that became my own hell." I may be tough and fearless but when you tell me I have to go back to same town that started it all scares the hell out of me. I get flashbacks of everything that they did to me. Every test, every pain, it is something that I wished to never look back at. _Well my dear Isabella _my demon draws out my name, _you could just let me out to deal with them. Make life much easier with them gone._

_No!_ I yell at him shaking my head at him. while he was just sitting there looking bored, he is now starting to pace the cage I set him in. _You know how much you want to. Think about it, you let me out there won't be any pain I will take it from you._ He laughs the last part out.

_No! You will hurt more than is nessicary!_ I yell at him._ That may be, but I am only trying to protect you and I._ I scoff at that, _yeah portecting you have a funny way of doing that. _I smile at that thought. It is true, killing the innocet is not what i would call protection.

_LET ME OUT GOD DAMMIT!_ He screams shaking his cage trying to get out. "No." Did I just say that out loud? By the concerned looks Peter is giving me from the rear view mirror I guess I did. Damn. He starts shaking the cage more violently then ever before trying in vain to get out, but that is not something I plan on doing anytime soon. When I start to feel something poking at my mind it sends him into a fury. Trying even harder to get to hurt the intruder, and when I look up I see Matt consintrating really hard on me and realize what he is trying to do.

"_STOP!"_ I yell at him causing Peter to swerve the car but I don't care at the moment, "Stop trying to get in. Trust me when I say you will not like what you see in there. So stop please." I plead to him before continuing, "Plus it makes things a lot worse when you do that." Nodding he turns back around, and we get back onto our trip.

* * *

><p>It was about 8 pm by the time we stopped at a fairly empty gas station to get some food while Matt got the gas. Once the food was paid for I walk out back to the car, and that's when I feel it, someone is watching me. Sending a mental request to the boys to <em>stay where they are there is trouble, <em>I go on like nothing is wrong.

That is until I hear Him speak,

"Hello Isabella." Turning around I see Syler wearing all black. Of course he would.

"Syler." I say faking suprise

"Yes, and do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes." I simply answer.

Grabing me by the throat he asks, "And would you like to tell me what that is?"

"My death." I say like it's no big deal.

"Ah that would be correct. I don't need you messing up everything I have planned." He sneers.

"Well then let me tell you one thing. Are you listening?" I mock, "Good because today is not your lucky day. You see I'm already in a bad mood and you being here is making it worse." I throw him off of me when I finish.

"You little Bitch-" I interupt there.

"What is with everyone calling me a bitch. I know I am, do I need to broadcast it so the world can know too?" I say sarcastically.

Only that make this situation much worse that it already was. He starts attacking me. Nothing new there but what stops me is my name being called and being temporarilly desitracted he gets a shot in and I am sent flying into the SUV we took. One I get my surroundings straightened back out, I look up to see 7 people, well not really -vampires, that I really did not want to see. Especially not now.

Looking to my left I see Matt and Peter looking at me to see if I am alright, nodding to them I start getting up until there is a pale white hand pushing me back down, following the hand up the arm and finally to the face and see Edward is the one holding me down.

Down right pissed off I growl out "If you intend on keeping that hand I would highly advise you let the fuck go!" Once he lets go I finally get up.

"Bella, I don't think that is a good idea." Carlisle says.

Ah, the good doctor. Piss off. "No it's not. Excelent yes, good no." I say.

I walk over to Matt and Peter to see if they are alright and when they nod I turn back around to confront the things that got in my way. "What the hell are you going here?"

Alice was the first to answer, "We came to save you." The way she says it is like its that obvious.

"Well Alice let me tell you a little secret-" I wink at her and continue, "-I don't need saving. Especially from Robin Hood and his band of Thieves." I turn around to leave but apparently luck is not on my side today.

"We save your ass and get not so much as a 'thank you'? Are you serious?" Rosalie yells.

Three things happend in that moment. 1- I snap, and for a split second my demon comes out. 2- I launch myself at her wanting so badly to hurt her, but Peter grabs hold of me with one arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist. 3- Edward growls at Peter. Pushing my deamon back a little into the cage but only out enough to talk to them. "Let's get one thing and one thing only straight,-" taking a deep breath I finish, "-I did not need saving.." Edward trys to say something but I kept going, "...I was perfectly fine and I knew what I was doing. If I really needed help I would have asked these two bafoons.." nodding my head towards Matt and Peter, "...Secondly, you lost the chance to play hero when you left, and let me tell you something that is something that you will never get back." Taking a deep breath to try and calm down, the only thing is it isn't working to well. I can feel Matt trying to get into my head, not letting him in but nodding to him siliently telling him thanks, I continue. "And most importantly, pay attention Edward because this one is for you," he looks hopeful, "you do not have the right to growl at Peter. You left me, not the other way around. I am not a possesion, I already have enough people thinking that I am. So here's what you are going to do, Get your head out of your ass, go have sex with some one, and leave me the fuck alone."

I close my eyes trying to stay calm, taking deep breaths but it's not helping. Peter can tell to because he removes his arms from around me and when I was about to protest, he starts rubbing my shoulders which helps emensly. When I open my eyes again the entire family is a mixture of emotions. Esme and Carlisle look upset, same goes for Alice and Jasper. But I think that with the emotional climate that Jasper has no choice in the matter. Then you have Rosalie, now she looks like she is about to rip my head off. _I'd like to see her try_ my demon says and surprisingly I agree with him. Edward looks pissed and upset. Good for him. Now Emmett is the strangest of them all, He looks amused. At what I don't know.

"What Emmett?" I say to him.

"Since when did Bella grow some balls?" He laughs out, much to everyone's displeasure.

Laughing, yes I am actually laughing, I say "It's been 8 years since you last saw me things change. Plus I have always had them." his laughing stops at that, so I turn around to talk to my traval partners. "We need to find some where to sleep and be able to be on the look out still. I have a feeling that is not going to be the last time we see Sylar this week." They both nod and I am thankful that aren't asking questions right now but that will only last until we get to a hotel.

"Love, please. Come with us we can keep you safe." Edward had the nerve to say. I was looking at Matt when he said that and say Matt's displeasure written all over his face. _Poker face Matt. _I thought to him. Turning to face the twit with all the anger I could muster up with out releasing the demon I say,

"I am not your love Edward. I am nothing to you. What part of 'I don't need your safty' do you not understand? I am not some fragile little human that you think I am. I am strong and fearless-" Okay maybe on that part, but he doesn't have to know that now does he. Nope, "-and I have way more important things to do than sit here playing catch up. So once again good bye and don't follow me."

With that I turn around grab both men and round the front of the car and then teleport to a hotel close to the school. Well that was fun- note the hint of sarcasim.

Not ones to dissapoint both Matt and Peter start talking at once. Putting my hand up to stop them I tell them, "I need a drink first."

_I'm not one to say 'I told you so' but I told you so._ my demon laugh. _Oh yeah and what would you have done differently? _I ask.

_I would have had a litte more fun then you did._ he sticks his toung out just like the child he is. _Whatever. _I shrug it off.

This has been one hell of a night, and this is only the beginning of our trip.

Great.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: What everyone has been waiting for... no I am not going to tell you, you just have to read and find out what happens.

Songs: Bearfoot Blue Jean Night- Jake Owen

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

This week was not a boring or uneventful one that is for sure.

First the Cullen's show up to 'rescue' me. Second Sylar got away. And lastly the Cullen's won't leave us alone. Do you see the pattern? I mean I really could get away from them but right now none of us can actually leave the town because we have to save the stupid cheerleader. Only good thing is it is sunny all through the day so we only have the problem when it's night time.

After our confrontation with the Cullen's on Monday, Matt got a call from the chief saying that they needed his help and to get back pronto. So I teleported him back to L.A. Now it is me and Peter off to save the world. Sprinkled with a little bit of vampire troubles and you have yourself a grand ol' time. Note the sarcasim.

Tuesday came the day Peter and I just sat around the hotel room relaxing while planning what we needed to do. I mean how are we suppose to save Claire if we have no idea what she needs saving from, trust me I have looked and have come up blank. The reason? Simple, the Cullen's keep trying to interfer with my life, so no way I can get a clear picture. Sometimes I can get alittle more like it is homecoming and she will be in a locker room, that much I am sure of but other than that I have no clue. This was also the night that Edward tried to come through our door, tried in vain too. But got nothing. Ever since then I have had to make sure we don't get a surprise attack, in turn equals little sleep and becoming very irratible, never a good combination for me. Peter has been helpful with that part, he just sits and takes it and helps calm me down if I get too far.

Surprisingly I have come to like Peter, even though he pissed me off when we first met. Even though he still can piss me off, he atleast knows how to make it better in the end. Which is something Edward never knew how to do. Just thought I was some little girl who knew nothing about the world and all that stupid shit he would come up with to make me feel insecure. I will never understand how his mind works. Good thing I don't have to either.

Wednesday came with drinking, lost and lots of drinking on my part, and 20 questions. Hey it's not like we are doing anything for awhile, plus it keeps us hidden. Peter came up with these rediculous questions. My favorite is when Peter asked if I ever slept with Edward.

"Ha! No, never. Hell he is probably still the virgin in the family." I laughed out.

"What? How old is he?" Peter laughed.

"Around 115." At that point we were both rolling on the floor laughing our ass' off when Edward himself burst through the door. _Ah speak of the devil and he shall come_, me and my demon have been agreeing alot on all things Edward lately.

"What the hell Edward! You can't just bust your way to people room." I told him. Hey I may be a little tipsy... okay I'm drunk but hell I am calm and could care less at the moment. He thinks he can walk right into peoples lives and think everything is all hunkydory. Hell to the no.

"You need to come with me now Bella."

Giving him the _are you stupid look_, "And why the hell should I do that?"

"You are in danger, Bella." He says it like it is the most obviouse thing in the world.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret Edward, I like danger." With that I flung him out of the room and blocked the door again.

* * *

><p>Everything after that night had gotten tense between Peter and I. Funny thing is it wasn't completely a bad thing, confusing as hell but not bad. So me being me tried something. I was taking a shower when the thought came to me. I knew that Peter was in the other room watching the news so all I had to do was put action to my plan.<p>

So finishing up my shower and 'accidentally forgetting' my clothes, I walk out into the room passing Peter on the way to my bag. When I hear him try to stiffle a groan, looking back-hiding my smirk- I see him adjusting himself.

"Something wrong?" I ask innocently. Okay so I am horny, it has been awhile, and seeing Peter walk around without a shirt...well lets just say I have had to go back to my appartment to get new panties.

"Hmm, oh..nothing." By this time he has gotten up and is now a few inches away from me. "Bella" He whispers. Next thing I know his hads are on my waist and lips are attacking my neck. Turning around in his arms I kiss him. And oh my god his lips, so soft for a man...Yes man, Peter is all man judging by the buldge in his pants not a small one either.

I start taking his pants off when the door is knocked down...again. Groaning at the intuder, we turn to see Emmett, Edward and Jasper. _Oh good knight, somebody better be dying!_

_"_What!" I yell at them.

"We are just trying to stop this." Emmett says like it is the most logical thing in the world.

"_Run._" I am deathly calm, and if they know what is good for them they would do as I say.

"We're not goi-" I stop him right there.

"If you want to live to see tomorrow you will run." I state. When I don't move I start taking action._ I wonder what would happen if a vampire gets elecrocutated?_ I thought.

"Come on guys, leave now." Alice pops in. Following her command like good little boys, they leave.

Now I am pissed off as hell and my mood completely ruined. I grab my bad and stomp off to the bathroom to get changed. Going back out to the room I see Peter laying in his bed.

"Good night Peter." I whisper to him.

"Night Bells."

Stupid Cullen's coming back into my life and messing with it all over again. Well atleast tomorrow all we have to worry about is saving the cheerleader.

Thinking about what me and Peter did, I realized something. I am falling for him. with that last thought I fell to sleep.


	7. Author's note

Okay so here is the deal. I am so sorry for not updating, but I have an 8am math class all week, and my weekends are spent with a test and homework. So I am going to try to get something done. It may not be long but at least you get something.

If you would like to help me out, pm me or review it. Don't care either way. Have an idea, don't be afraid to tell me.

But I am sorry my class ends next week. Thankfully. So I will get back to my stories, may even figure out where_ This changes things_ is going to go.

Want to help with any story go ahead and tell me, it would be much appreciative, I would look for a beta but I don't really have the time to sit and go through them.

Thanks for being supportive and reading my stories. Updating, hopefully, soon.


	8. Chapter 6

**Another World**

**I know it's been a long time since I have updated, and I honestly forgot I had stories up. But I know this is a short chapter. I hope you like it because this is the night that Bella escapes the company and meets Matt. **

Southern Smile- Cavo

**Chapter 5**

Blood.

Blood...

_Blood._

It's all around me. No matter where I look I see it. Even through the haze that they put me in every day. _At the exact same time.!_ Can they not just leave me alone? That's all that I want. Just some peace and quiet. To be left alone. I want to see the world again. Maybe even not have to see it through the haze _they _force on me. Can they not see that I am tired?

I'm so fucking _tired._

People say death is hard, I don't think so. Death is easy, peaceful, life is hard. Having to go day after day with the same stuff to do every time.

Wake up. Take the pills. Get thrown in the arena. Get a shot. Fight.

Fight.

Death.

Always to the death.

_Always.  
><em>

I can't be stopped. No one has been able to do it. _No one._

It's all I want. Just to be stopped. To not have to sit through this torture every day.

Everyday some one is going to die. And they know it, all it is, is a test of how long one can last now. It is now become a competition.

I just want it to stop.

No more.

Just no more.

I can't take the blood anymore. Yet I hunger for it.

To see the crimson of my opponent's life source soaking my hands. Euphoria.

_I just want it to stop._

But I can't.

But today is different. I feel different, like something isn't right. They stand around me sticking me with needles. Wires are connected all over me.

I don't like it. Never have.

But today **_is _**different, there is nothing to describe how I am feeling. They mill around me trying to figure out what is going on, but I know they won't figure it out. They never do. I am different from what they have every seen before.

"_Happy Birthday dear."_ My birthday? That's 16. At least I can see some sunlight for the first time in... awhile.

They stick me with something, it wouldn't be the first time that I don't know what they are putting in me. It happens everyday. But this time is different. Just like this day.. But this time I don't feel the haze I'm used to creep up on my. No, not this time, I things around me start going dark. I can feel myself doing things to these people. Feel my power working in ways that hasn't been done before.

Blood.

I feel it hitting my skin, no doubt painting my pristine white clothes with it's vibrant color.

Nothing.

I can't feel anything, can't tell if I am moving. I can't feel anything.

And it's peaceful. For once I feel nothing.

But it doesn't last. I feel the rough ground against my feet. Feel the tiny rocks digging into them. I feel the wind against my body.

I don't want to feel.

Not anymore.

The haze is coming back. I don't want it. I can see things, at least shapes nothing much.

But all I want is for it to go away. I want my parents to tell me stories that keep the bad guys away. But they can't.

Not anymore.

Not ever.

Gone.

I want peace.

I don't want to feel.

"Are you okay miss?"

Happy Birthday.

Parkman. Officer Matt Parkman.

That who found me.

So nice.

Walks on eggshells around me.

Nice.

Not evil.

Never.

I don't understand the questions he asks me. _Can you tell me what happend? _

No. You wouldn't understand anyways. You're just a normal person. Some one who doesn't stick out it the crowd. I want to tell him.

But I can

I'm finally free.

I think?

Where am I anyways?

"Miss?"

Oh, your still here?

"Yes?" I answer. But even to my ears my voice sounds off. Like someone else is doing the talking for me.

I don't like it.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asks.

Asks.

Nice.

So nice.

"Bella"

"Do you have a last name, Bella?"

No, not anymore.

I just shake my head.

Haze. That's all I feel right now.

Peace.

I want peace.

"Can- can you help me?"

Vunerability.

"Can you tell me why your covered in blood?" Officer Parkman asks.

"I-I don't remeber." _Help me please!_

"Come on, my wife made lasgana. Does that sound good?" HE replies

Food.

Real food.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"We'll find you something to wear when we get home."<p>

Home?

I like that.

"Um, Mr. Parkman, where am I?"

"Pasadena, Texas. Where do you live?"

Live?

I- I don't have a home let alone live.

The darkness is creaping up again.

"Hey, You okay?"

Matt. He's nice not like the people _there_. Wherever there is.

"I don't have a home."

Mom.

Dad.

_Gone._

_Forever._

No.

"What do you mean?"

They killed them.

Took everything away from me.

My life.

My friends.

My home.

My _parents._

Everything.

"They killed them."

I just want peace.

I want to stop.

"Who?"

Looking into his eyes I reply, "My parents."

I'm so tired.

Blood is covering almost every inch of me.

That"s what I feel.

Home feels warm, right?

Right.

**Tell me what you think. It maybe a little morbid to some, but honestly Bella's life after her parents died wasn't that nice. Reviews!**


End file.
